Indicia reading terminals for reading decodable indicia are available in multiple varieties. For example, minimally featured indicia reading terminals devoid of a keyboard and display are common in point of sale applications. Indicia reading terminals devoid of a keyboard and display are available in the recognizable gun style form factor having a handle and trigger button that can be actuated by an index finger. Keyboard and display equipped indicia reading terminals are also presently available. Indicia reading terminals having keyboards and displays are also available. Keyboards and display equipped indicia reading terminals are commonly used in shipping and warehouse applications, and are available in form factors incorporating a display and keyboard. In a keyboard and display equipped indicia reading terminal, a trigger button for actuating the output of decoded messages is typically provided in such locations as to enable actuation by a thumb of an operator. Indicia reading terminals in a form devoid of a keyboard and display or in a keyboard and display equipped form are commonly used in a variety of data collection applications including point of sale applications, shipping applications, warehousing applications, security check point applications, and patient care applications. Some indicia reading terminals are adapted to read bar code symbols including one or more of one dimensional bar codes stacked 1D bar codes and two dimensional bar codes. Other indicia reading terminals are adapted to read OCR characters while still other indicia reading terminals are equipped to read both bar code symbols and OCR characters. Indicia reading terminals commonly include prepackaged single image sensor imaging modules. An example of a prepackaged single image sensor imaging module is the 5X00 Engine Series imaging module available from Hand Held Products, Inc. of Skaneateles Falls, N.Y. Such imaging modules commonly carry illumination (e.g., light source) and imaging components. In the 5X00 Engine Series imaging module, commands to establish the imaging parameter settings (e.g., gain, exposure) are transmitted from a motherboard disposed image capture and processing circuit to an imaging module disposed image sensor integrated circuit over a two wire interface bus wherein the two wire interface bus includes a pair of contacts of the imaging module. In the 5X00 imaging module, commands for switching between operational modes are also transmitted over the two wire interface bus from the motherboard disposed image capture processing circuit to an imaging module microcontroller that is in communication with a light source regulator. The operational modes are differentiated in terms of the particular light sources that are energized during a read attempt, and the timing, during a read attempt, between the energizing of particular light sources, and sensor exposure periods. The microcontroller of the aforementioned 5X00 Engine Series imaging module is provided by a programmable-system-on-chip (PSOC) of the type available from Cypress Semiconductor.